elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis
Aegis is a multinational research initiative that was founded jointly by scientists from the Federation, Empire, and Alliance. The organization's goal is to pool the three superpowers' scientific expertise to gather further intelligence on the Thargoids and coordinate all future research.Galactic News: Joint Superpower Initiative Announced Aegis is represented by four minor factions: Aegis Research, Aegis Core, Aegis Acropolis, and Aegis Vanguard. Aegis Research's headquarters is Donar's Oak in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55; Aegis Core is based out of Dantec Enterprise in the Socho system; Aegis Acropolis controls the Megaship Acropolis; and Aegis Vanguard controls the Megaship Vanguard. History The formation of Aegis was announced by Professor Alba Tesreau at a press conference in the Sorbago system on August 4, 3303. With all three superpowers providing financial backing, Aegis established a research outpost of its own in the Pleiades Nebula: the Ocellus station Donar's Oak in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. On September 21, 3303, following the destruction of a Federal fleet in the Pleiades Sector IR-W D1-55 system by Thargoids, the three superpowers widened Aegis' remit to focus on defence in addition to research. The organization's budget was also dramatically increased.Galactic News: Aegis to Widen Remit Project Parity That same day, Aegis also announced that it had recruited the Engineers Liz Ryder and Professor Palin to develop new offensive and defensive technologies. Palin's project, designed AG-0001, was a scanner intended to provide meaningful data on Thargoid ships. Ryder's project, designated AG-0002, was a missile launcher that was calibrated to damage the Thargoids. Both Engineers issued a request for Thargoid materials to help them complete their devices.Community Goal: Engineers Appeal for Thargoid Material On September 28, the devices, formally named the AX Missile Rack and AX Xeno Scanner, were made available at military, high-tech, and industrial planetary bases across human space.r/EliteDangerous: PSA: AX Missile Rack and AX Xeno Scanner Now AvailableGalactic News: Engineers’ Campaign Concludes Aegis' military liason Admiral Aden Tanner also announced a second initiative to develop anti-Thargoid weapons, which supported the production of AG-0003.Community Goal: Second Aegis Initiative@EliteDangerous - "Last week, Aegis started developing weapons & tech to address the rising threat. This week, they need help again." The second campaign was successful and produced the AX Multi-cannon.Galactic News: Second Aegis Campaign Concludes On October 5, 3303, Professor Tesreau announced a third phase of its anti-Thargoid program to produce AG-0004.Community Goal: Third Aegis Initiative On October 6th, Aegis' military liaison Admiral Tanner confirmed that in recent days, Federal, Imperial, and civilian ships alike had been targeted and destroyed by Thargoids, and that the aliens were scanning the wreckage and seizing escape pods. Tanner reaffirmed that Aegis was dedicated to unraveling the Thargoids' motives.Galactic News: Thargoid Threat Continues to Escalate The third campaign was successful and produced the Remote Release Flak Launcher.Galactic News: Third Aegis Campaign Concludes On October 12, it was announced that the fourth phase of Aegis' projects was being overseen by Engineer Elvira Martuuk, who revealed her plans for a device that would protect human ships from the Thargoids' immobilization fields.Community Goal: Fourth Aegis Initiative Meanwhile, an Aegis spokesperson noted that as well as adapting their defenses to human weapons technology, the Thargoids were also rapidly adapting to human strategies and tactics.Galactic News: Thargoids Continuing to Adapt The fourth campaign was successful and produced the Shutdown Field Neutraliser.Galactic News: Fourth Aegis Campaign Concludes Infrastructure expansion Following the withdrawal of Federal and Imperial forces from the Pleiades Nebula, ending the cold war over meta-alloys, Aegis planned to establish over 20 new orbital outposts in the coming months to consolidate their presence and bolster their research and defense capabilities. Cavalieri in Electra and Goya Landing in HIP 16753 were the first two of these new stations to be built.Galactic News: Aegis Expanding Warnings On October 27, as losses of Federal Farragut Battle Cruisers and Imperial Majestic Class Interdictors continued to mount, Admiral Tanner noted that although recent developments like the Shutdown Field Neutraliser had proven effective in protecting conventional spacecraft from Thargoid attacks, difficulties had been encountered in adapting the technology to larger spacecraft. As a result of capital ships' continued vulnerability, Tanner warned that deploying such vessels to protect stations and outposts was not a viable defensive strategy against Thargoids for the time being.Galactic News: Capital Ships Vulnerable to Thargoid Attack Operation Andronicus On November 2, 3303, Aegis launched Operation Andronicus, a military operation intended to curb Thargoid aggression in the Pleiades Nebula. Admiral Tanner stated that Aegis would be offering substantial monetary rewards to independent pilots for confirmed Thargoid kills.Community Goal: Operation Andronicus The campaign concluded a week later and was declared a success that delivered a strategic blow to the Thargoid presence in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. As Tanner explained, "The operation's success proves that small ships, when piloted by seasoned Commanders, are our best hope of addressing the Thargoid threat, at least for the present. Every pilot who took part in this initiative has my sincere gratitude."Galactic News: Operation Andronicus Concludes Further advancements and research On November 10, 3303, a Faulcon DeLacy representative announced that it had teamed up with Aegis to produce an anti-Thargoid variant of the Taipan fighter, the Taipan AX1, which would be available for purchase beginning on November 13. Engineer Barr Winters explained that the new Taipan variant was equipped with two enhanced AX Multi-cannons to optimize its effectiveness against Thargoid vessels.Galactic News: Taipan AX1 Announced On November 23, Aegis announced a second military strike focusing on Thargoids in the Electra system. This operation had two goals: to reduce the Thargoid presence in Electra, and to collect additional Thargoid materials for the production of upscaled anti-Thargoid weapons.Community Goal: Fifth Aegis Initiative The campaign was a success, and class 3 versions of the AX Missile Rack and AX Multi-cannon were made available at military outposts.Galactic News: Fifth Aegis Campaign Concludes On December 2, Aegis announced a large-scale expansion of its research division through the addition of 25 laboratories in starports throughout human space. Most of these labs were installed in the stations built under Aegis's prior infrastructure expansion in the Pleiades.Galactic News: New Aegis Initiative By December 8, Aegis reported that the new research initiative had already achieved some early successes. Researchers were focusing on Thargoid Probes and Thargoid Sensors, and had made headway in understanding how the Thargoids stored and transmitted information. Study of Thargoid star maps also revealed that the Thargoids categorised geographical data differently from humans.Galactic News: Aegis Initiative off to a Promising Start Thargoid attacks on Aegis labs Following the breakthroughs, three stations participating in Aegis' initiative were attacked by Thargoids on December 14: Liman Legacy in HIP 16753, The Oracle in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55, and Titan's Daughter in Taygeta. Previously undocumented Medusa Variant Thargoid Interceptors neutralized the stations' defenses with shutdown fields before launching a devastating barrage of firepower that left the stations crippled and dangerously unstable. Emergency protocols were activated and Pilots Federation Rescue Vessels were deployed to evacuate pilots and civilians.Galactic News: Starports Attacked by ThargoidsYouTube: Commander Chronicles: Devastation - Elite Dangerous Authorities in Taygeta later issued a statement saying that the situation was under control, and urged the public not to panic. While it was not clear why the Thargoids had targeted these three stations specifically and not others, Aegis confirmed it was investigating.Galactic News: Authorities Urge Public Not to Panic Additional attacks occurred over the following weeks; these were also perpetrated by Medusa Interceptors, and also targeted stations participating in Aegis' initiative.Galactic News: More Starports AttackedGalNet: Thargoid Assault Continues A starport personnel member at Kipling Orbital noted that the Thargoids seemed to be sweeping the region and slowly moving towards the Core Systems,Starport Attacks Continue and Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval later confirmed that Aegis was investigating this development as well.Galactic Leaders Renew Appeals for Aid On February 24, 3304, Aegis finally confirmed that the Thargoids had been specifically targeting Aegis laboratories, and announced that defensive measures would be increased at all stations where the organisation had a presence. Professor Tesreau surmised that the Thargoids were actively trying to prevent Aegis from analyzing Thargoid artefacts, and speculated that a long-term solution might be to build new laboratories in secret locations such as bunkers and asteroids. Tesreau insisted Aegis's research was critical to understanding the Thargoids in the hopes of one day establishing a rapport with them and ending the conflict.GalNet: Thargoids Targeting Aegis Laboratories Station attacks seemingly ceased after February 22, when the Aegis labs at Armstrong Enterprise in Bhal and Beaufoy Vision in Nauni were targeted. Both systems were located well within the frontier of the Core Systems, and were also the two most distant systems from the Pleiades that had hosted Aegis labs. Beginning on February 27, however, pilots began reporting encounters with groups of hostile Thargoid Scouts in other frontier systems such as Umbila and Huveang De, indicating that the Thargoid conflict was far from over. Additional countermeasures On January 12, 3304, Aegis announced that it had made new Decontamination Limpets available at military, high-tech, refinery, industrial, and extraction planetary bases. These new limpets were designed to counter the caustic damage inflicted by Thargoid Interceptor missiles. Previously, caustic contamination could only be purged from ships by overheating them to a dangerous level, a risky tactic during combat. An Aegis spokesperson described the device's function: "As we know, the Thargoids' enzyme missiles are particularly dangerous because of the caustic damage they inflict. The decontamination limpet is designed to address this by stripping the corrosive enzymes from a ship's hull while also performing limited repairs."GalNet: New Technology from Aegis Following Ram Tah's breakthroughs with Guardian technologies, Professor Tesreau announced on March 7 that she had contacted Ram Tah to request access to his data. With the revelation that the Guardians had once fought and won a war against the Thargoids, it was hoped that Guardian research could provide a deeper understanding of the Thargoids and their motives in attacking human space.GalNet: The Guardians: The Galaxy Reacts Eagle Eye On March 9, 3304, Aegis announced a new operation to counter the Thargoids. The initiative, called Eagle Eye, involved placing six orbital surveillance installations in systems around the Pleiades, namely HIP 17225, HIP 17692, HIP 17892, HR 1185, Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55, and Pleiades Sector KC-V c2-4, in order to monitor known Thargoid Surface Sites and collect data on Thargoid behavior outside of combat zones.GalNet: Thargoid Surveillance in the Pleiades By March 16, Aegis reported that Eagle Eye was already producing results. According to Admiral Tanner, the installations were able to track fluctuations in transmissions originating from Thargoid Surface Sites, and that these transmissions pointed to specific locations in human space which were likely future Thargoid attack targets. Tanner urged independent pilots to investigate a new set of signals detected by Eagle Eye to help thwart the Thargoids' plans.GalNet: Thargoid Surveillance Continues The Purge of Socho On March 15, 3304, Aegis Core announced an anti-Thargoid campaign in the Socho system. The operation's goal was not only to expel Thargoid forces from Socho, but to obtain specific technological components from Thargoid Interceptors and Scouts for comparison research.GalNet: The Purge of Socho The operation concluded successfully.GalNet: Socho Operation Complete Escalations and revelations A number of developments occurred on March 22, 3304. Aegis deployed two military flagship Megaships, the Acropolis and the Vanguard, to the Irandan and HIP 21559 systems respectively, both of which had been identified by Eagle Eye as targets for imminent Thargoid attacks. While HIP 21559 was spared thanks to the heavy presence of independent pilots, Glazkov Terminal in Irandan was hit, making it the first station be attacked since February 22. Later that same day, Aegis published a report containing significant insights into the Thargoids that had been gleaned with the help of Ram Tah and his Guardian research. The findings indicated that the Thargoids had warred with the Guardians because of the latter's perceived encroachment on territory that the Thargoids had seeded with Alien Structures millennia earlier. Despite attempts by the Guardians to communicate with the Thargoids, the Thargoids' survival instincts were so strong that they refused to tolerate any potential threat and continued hostilities until the Guardians eventually expelled them using automated war machines. Professor Alba Tesreau commented that the Guardians' situation mirrored humanity's own: the Thargoids had long ago seeded territory that humans had unknowingly expanded into, and the current conflict was essentially a dispute over territory and resources. Tesreau asserted that the next step the Thargoids would take would be to aggressively mine mineral resources. Ram Tah noted that these revelations finally provided some answers about the Thargoids' overall goals and could ultimately aid humanity in the conflict.GalNet: Thargoid Revelations On March 29, Admiral Tanner announced that Eagle Eye had detected no new signals from Thargoid Surface Sites, which he believed indicated a brief reprieve in the Thargoids' attack plans. The Acropolis and Vanguard remained stationed in Irandan and HIP 21559 while Aegis awaited further developments.GalNet: Thargoid Sites Go Quiet Tanner elaborated on the purpose of Aegis's new flagships on March 30, explaining that they would serve as command centers for anti-Thargoid operations and that they would be periodically moved to wherever they could be strategically effective.GalNet: Anti-Thargoid Megaships Deployed by Aegis On April 5, Aegis became the target of criticism from Princess Aisling Duval, who accused the organization of moving too slowly and lacking a clear strategy for combating the Thargoids. While her viewpoint garnered some support, Federal and Alliance media outlets roundly derided her statements as a ploy for attention and cited multiple examples of Aegis's recent achievements.GalNet: Aisling Duval Criticizes Aegis On April 12, more prominent figures expressed measured support for Princess Duval's statements, including Senator Pal Vespasian, Alliance Defence Force Commodore Riri McAllister, and journalist Jast Fernández. They noted that Aegis's victories thus far were not enough to assuage public fears of an imminent Thargoid conquest and suggested Aegis should be more transparent about its long-term plans.GalNet: Support for Aisling Duval Flagships Aegis has two military Megaships that serve as flagships for the purpose of coordinating anti-Thargoid operations at various key locations: Acropolis and Vanguard. Members *Professor Alba Tesreau, Head of Research *Admiral Aden Tanner, Chief Military Liaison Gallery File:Aegis blueprint 1.png|Project Parity: AG-0001 File:Aegis AX Xeno Scanner.png|AX Xeno Scanner File:Aegis blueprint 2.png|Project Parity: AG-0002 File:Aegis AX Missile Rack.png|AX Missile Rack File:Aegis blueprint 3.png|Project Parity: AG-0003 File:Aegis AX Multi-cannon.png|AX Multi-cannon File:Aegis blueprint 4.png|Project Parity: AG-0004 File:Aegis Remote Release Flak Launcher.png|Remote Release Flak Launcher File:Aegis blueprint 5.png|Project Parity: AG-0005 File:Aegis Shutdown Field Neutraliser.png|Shutdown Field Neutraliser File:Aegis blueprint 6.png|Project Parity: AG-0006 References Category:Organizations